


I Still Can Remember

by StarWarsFreak19



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, my story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreak19/pseuds/StarWarsFreak19
Summary: Just a bit about me being bisexual





	I Still Can Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Please no hate

My Story

I still can remember that one day when the news was spilt. 

My crush, who was my friend, was dating one of my other friends, Marisa. 

I still can remember when my heart shattered. 

When there was no more I could do. 

I still can remember telling myself that I could get over this.

I said that I could just develop a crush on someone else. 

Though nothing is that easy. 

I still can remember how I did develop a crush on someone else. 

A crush that changed my life. 

I still can remember how no crushes faltered. 

How I loved both Marisa and Jack. 

I still can remember how my friends have came out bi an hour later. 

To me and my pan friend named Ash. 

I was coming out the next day, I knew. 

But I didn’t want them to think I was blending with the crowd. 

I still can remember the hesitance in creating that group chat. 

With a name that would give it away with one word. 

I still can remember texting one word. 

Hi was what I said. 

I still can remember when Kaylee said, 

Wait Aalia, you’re bi?

They knew before anyone. 

I still can remember the reaction that day,

The support and love from my friends. 

I still can remember the acceptance they showed,

And took me in as one of them. 

I still remember the next day at school,

When we put hair chalk in our hair. 

Me, Marisa, Kallie and Harper all bore pink purple and blue. 

Kaylee and Ash had pink yellow blue,

And Sadie had purple and black. 

We all knew this was who we were,

And who we are still today. 

I still can remember when life took a turn

In an unexpected way. 

My mother was scrolling through my texts

The memory is still such a fright. 

I still can remember overhearing them talk

In the dark of night

My parents knew my deepest secret

And they don’t know that I know that they know. 

They keep to themselves and I find that okay. 

I’m not ready to share with them now. 

Regardless that they already know. 

I still can remember that drive to rehearsal,

How that conversation fell. 

My dad, he asked if I had decided

And I didn’t know what to tell. 

I wanted to say it wasn’t a choice,

That people have no say in the matter. 

But it was genuine and tore me apart,

So I said I did know. 

I still can remember what he said next,

It took all my strength not to cry. 

He said we’ll support you no matter what

And that put a tear in my eye. 

I still have never confirmed this to them

But they know it is true. 

I still need a burst of strength,

A courage to share how I feel. 

I’m sharing this,

The story of me,

In hopes that you’ll understand. 

And help me along that journeyed path

Of coming out and being as free as I am

Away from my home 

With my friends who are all like I am. 

This is not a choice that we make, 

Like what we believe in, 

Who we like, who we hate. 

I wish that people would not have to be

Stuck in a closet,

With a wish to be free. 

I hope that I can get some support

While inspiring people of this sort. 

And even if you are as straight

As 180 degrees,

And believe that the gender given at birth

Is correct then you can still help us and you can see. 

LGBTTQQIAAP

Lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender. 

Transsexual, queer, questioning, and intersex. 

Asexual, ally and pansexual,

You can have a choice

To be A number 2

Being an ally is a choice,

Unlike all the other letters. 

Please be an ally and help in our quest. 

Awareness isn’t enough. Acceptance is good. Support is a gift that could change a life.

Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and any support is appreciated


End file.
